


【希寡】Love Letters

by HoursHunter



Series: Fuck'em All [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 三封短信和永恒的爱意。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Series: Fuck'em All [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【希寡】Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> * 本子最后的收录文，昨天重翻时情绪上来，想着还是发了吧。  
> * 她们是最好的。

除去五年来那些乱七八糟未经整理的工作笔记和文件，罗曼诺夫的私人物品不多，衣服和日用品被收去安葬，其他东西整理出来也就只有个一手能抱住的四方小纸箱。派珀是最清楚她们关系的人，先一步阻止了罗杰斯打算把它交给班纳的行为。美国队长还没来得及发出质疑，旁边路过的巴顿先开口了，嗓音很笃定：“那些不是给绿小子的。”

罗杰斯皱了皱眉，仿佛想到了什么，张了张口，最终欲言又止。派珀接过箱子，拍了拍美国队长的肩膀：“相信我，我知道娜塔莎会希望谁得到它。”

希尔过来的时候穿着一身黑，和参加钢铁侠葬礼时的装束如出一辙。她们都还在服丧。派珀在门口拥抱了她，彼此从眼神里看到了然的慰藉，便不约而同回了个浅笑。

“最近很忙？”

“啊。”希尔含糊地耸耸肩，“弗瑞又有新计划了。别担心，我不会让他把你和摩根扯进来的。”

“就算扯进来我也不干。”屋子里传来女孩的嬉笑声，派珀温和地笑了笑，“要进来坐坐吗？”

“不了。”希尔拍了拍怀里的纸箱，“谢谢你。”

“应该的。”

言止于此。希尔转身离去的动作仍旧干净利落得如同军姿，派珀盯着那道修长背影，最终很轻地叹了一口气。

相较而言，能有那个傲慢的自大狂陪伴了五年，最后也如此轰轰烈烈地离开，倒是自己的幸运了。

* * *

人类很犯贱。很久以前的事不提，战争时节她们都有各自的事情要忙，活命都来不及，可能几个月都想不起她一回，现在她走了反倒一闭眼就是她的脸。希尔给自己倒了杯威士忌，香醇的酒精气息在喉头滑过一圈，莫名想起黑寡妇还是特工时，曾经黏黏糊糊同她抱怨过自己公寓里的酒没有半瓶伏特加，根本就不是真的爱她。

“我倒希望我不是真的爱你。”

希尔转着杯子，轻笑着自言自语。她把小纸箱拆封，发现里面几乎所有的文件都是她早年当兵时的个人资料，顿时有些哭笑不得，翻涌的情绪混合着钝痛沉沉地坠到胃里。

她把那些凌乱的、甚至还做过标注（在她体检的胸围数据上划重点、提到她名字的剪报用个心圈起来……诸如此类）的资料堆叠好，几张泛黄的的照片落下来，是她还当空军时的模样。二十三四岁，紧抿的下唇锋利得可以割伤人。希尔突然意识到她们甚至没有拍过合照。

搞谍报的人不应该有关系亲密的合照，会落下把柄和证据。她们彼此都知道。希尔再往下翻时掉出了三张信笺。字迹龙飞凤舞的，都不是很长，写得很随意，也没有署名。希尔轻笑了两声，捏紧那几张薄薄的纸，像是拽住生命最后的脉动。

_Darling,_

_那该死的家伙被托尔一斧头给砍死了。_

_没能亲手给你报仇我很抱歉。_

_现在好像确实没什么办法了，全世界——或者可能说是全宇宙都陷入了悲痛的绝望里。我不喜欢这个气氛。_

_我开始假定如果你在的时候会做些什么，然后试着去做，就是那些平定局势，稳定人心之类的。我还被媒体拉去做了一次鼓舞人心的演说，体验真是糟透了。史蒂夫很意外，说没料到黑寡妇这么积极向上，我觉得他是在嘲笑我。_

“你真是想错了，在媒体面前演说这种事我可不会做。”希尔笑起来，想象了一下埋在文件里焦头烂额、皱着眉在镜头前说漂亮话的黑寡妇——不行，光是想想就觉得很可怕，也怪不得美国队长会感到惊恐。

_看见你消失的影像资料时，我其实没什么实感。我仍觉得你还在我身边，只是出个很久的差，过阵子就会回来。_

笔迹到这里顿了个浓重的墨点。想到哪写哪，很有罗曼诺夫的风格，但显然在这句话之后她也开始写不下去。放到小说电影情节的惯性，这里该有泪水晕开字迹的水痕，不过信纸很平整干净，希尔想这人大概只是在走神罢了。

最后落款她只草草地写了一句。

_Love you._

希尔刚回到地球时也没什么实感。记忆还停留在看着自己随风消逝的时刻，在一阵兵荒马乱后搞清楚了这是五年之后。莫格拉星的大战还没结束，地球上已经陷入半数人口重返之后的狂喜、茫然、无措和混乱，她和弗瑞留在地球上协助应对整个世界的疯狂，胜利的消息传来时她也仍然忙乱得没有欢呼的时间，直到被告知复联英雄有人阵亡。

她的第一反应竟然是看任务报告。巴顿递交的汇报被她看了好几遍，确认没有任何问题之后对上鹰眼还红着的眼眶。

“牺牲在所难免，我很抱歉。”

彼时的希尔公式化地点了点头，把手里的资料一顿，面对巴顿不可置信的眼神只摆出一如既往的希尔式冷淡。两人瞪视了几分钟后鹰眼摔门离开，希尔终于喷出一股压抑的喘息。

后来开会讨论时也是一副公事公办的样子，丹佛斯从沃弥尔回来时希尔做的第一件事是记录红骷髅的台词，最后平铺直叙地总结出这个牺牲无法避免的结论。连弗瑞都觉得希尔过于冷酷了，忍不住朝她的方向皱了皱眉。

她们不是没经历过这个，其中一方的濒临死亡。罗曼诺夫在敖德萨那一次。纽约大战。洞察计划。噢，索科维亚，该死的索科维亚，不知道有多少次都差点把她们弄死。这种结局希尔设想了无数次。内战时她和罗曼诺夫窝在破败的安全屋里，紧贴着那团最近的温度，冷静沉闷地开口，如果我真的死了……还没说完嘴就被罗曼诺夫堵着了。黑寡妇说别想了，要死也是我先死，活了那么久很累的。希尔摇摇头，说你是英雄，不会死的。跟这个没关系，罗曼诺夫懒洋洋地亲着她，说我没你那么凉薄，比起你死了折磨我，还不如我先死了。

真是托灭霸的福，到头来她们阴差阳错，不过只是一场互相折磨。

希尔抿了一口酒，在沙发椅上换了个更舒服的姿势，去看罗曼诺夫留下来的第二封信。

_我厌倦这么想你了。_

没有标题没有称呼，字写得比上一张更草更用力，隔着纸面都嗅得到火气。希尔摇摇头，猜想也许是黑寡妇刚喝得烂醉。这其实不太像她，任性妄为的黑寡妇会直接表达爱意不假，但很少因为感情的事动情绪。这点她们倒是差不多，都有随时中止一段感情的觉悟。

但觉悟毕竟只是觉悟。

_这真好笑，都快三年了，我连你在床上怎么叫的都要忘了，却还是会在跟别人上床的时候想起你。_

_她明明跟你截然不同。_

噢，丹佛斯。希尔知道黑寡妇指的什么事。她对丹佛斯印象不坏，她们很谈得来，而惊奇队长找她喝酒时曾经坦白了这场荒谬的一夜情，并表达了真诚的歉意，说她那时并不知道她们的事。可说白了就算知道了能怎么样呢，这事怪不了任何人，没有人需要道歉。

希尔微微闭上眼， _要道歉的可能还是我_ ，她在心里默念。

那时在黑寡妇身边的终究不是她。

_所有人都开始了或好或坏的新生活。道德楷模史蒂夫开了愚蠢的互助会。托尼和派珀结婚了，生了个女儿叫摩根，很可爱。布鲁斯顶着浩克的皮给剩余的民众当精神领袖，蠢毙了。巴顿比较惨，走我当年的老路，我会努力看好他。_

_他们好像都已经接受了全宇宙死了一半人的荒谬事实，而我现在还在叫卡罗尔帮我找是否有复制无限宝石的可能。_

_史蒂夫劝我放弃，也许真的应该重新开始了。_

希尔摸着信纸，忍不住柔和地笑了。罗曼诺夫根本一点都没有变，心里瞻前顾后犹豫不决，可行动从来都很诚实。

_**我恨你。** _

黑寡妇真的是喝醉了吧，这种话都写出来了。行文逻辑都颠三倒四的，说是信不如说是便条，偏偏希尔还能读懂黑寡妇埋怨的潜台词，四舍五入就是一句任性直白的告白。希尔莫名笑得乐不可支，紧接着指尖沿着笔尖的顿点往下滑，触到下一句话，眉眼便瞬间都放软了，仿佛整个人松懈下来。

_**但我不会放弃的。** _

看，这才是她的英雄。黑寡妇从来不会放弃。

希尔举起那张纸，凑近了，唇贴着那句写得龙飞凤舞的话，就像一场跨越时空的亲吻。 _我也爱你，我的英雄。_ 她无声地说，把酒杯里最后那点威士忌喝尽了，捻出第三张纸。

薄薄一张，只草草写了两句。

_我去拯救宇宙了，我回来后不会再否认你叫我英雄了，指挥官。_

_很久以前我就在想，等这事过去之后，我们就结婚吧。_

不管事到如今做好了多少心理建设，希尔仍然差点失手打翻了已经喝空的酒杯。当然只是差一点。喜怒从来不形于色的前神盾副局把酒杯磕在桌上，用左手去压制右手不自觉的颤抖。

她皱了皱眉。“傻透了，”疲惫的声音如同很低沉的叹息，“自己给自己插旗，活该回不来。”

不知道黑寡妇的很久以前是多久之前，但希尔至今仍记得自己对飞机上一个擦肩而过的路人坦然承认的一句“她是我的妻子”。当时纽约大战还没爆发，她们还是单纯的指挥官和特工，还在黏黏糊糊地谈动不动偷情的恋爱。直到现在希尔都觉荒谬，过去那么久那么多年一个走一个留然后位置再调换，她们仍然一直都想和彼此共度一生。以前总在考虑这个想法过分不切实际而一拖再拖，等到世界和立场统统都改变，却再也没有实现的机会。

安全屋那次差点要说出口了。就是“如果我之后真的死了”之后被人堵住的后半句话，其实是“那么不如现在嫁给我吧”。

既然连求婚都能相互错过，大概冥冥中真的存在命中注定。

希尔不出意料地在纸箱的底部摸出了一个首饰盒。蓝丝绒表面，低调精致，刚好能握在手里的大小。她没有打开，连同那三张信笺压在了箱子深处。

天色黑了下来，三封短信她几乎看了一下午。她将纸箱仔细封好，收在柜子上方。希尔揉着眉心在客厅来回踱几步，去给自己倒酒，喝空，随手扯张笔记本的纸，从抽屉里挑一支笔，趴在沙发桌上，开始动笔。比罗曼诺夫的最后一封更简短，除去开头结尾只有一句话。

不如罗曼诺夫般随意，希尔端端正正在末尾署了名，折叠好，收进一个雪白小信封，放在封好的纸箱上。手机恰好有人来电，弗瑞的通讯请求。心里腹诽着这个人远在几百万光年之外怎么还有空给自己下指令，在下一秒按下了接通键。

“希尔，”丹佛斯搞来的黑科技真不是盖的，跨光年通讯声音都这么清晰，还能听到另一头的猫叫，“有个消息你可能会感兴趣，关于沃弥尔和罗曼诺夫的。”

挂断通讯后希尔简单收拾了一下自己，准备出趟远门去加一个漫长的班。临走前她盯着被自己收好的那个小纸箱，笑了两声，转身离开。

月光的清辉透过落地窗洒进来，柔和地落在希尔留下来的第一封也是最后一封情书上。

_Hon,_

_五年来辛苦了，_

_剩下的事就换我来吧。_

_Your wife,_

_Maria_


End file.
